


瘾

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx
Summary: 此米克非彼米克





	瘾

Dead Flowers的副歌已经切入，但响起的只有主唱一个人的声音。  
米克略带慌张的握住了话筒，扭头去找本应该跟他一起合唱的黑发吉他手。在灯光照不到的阴影里，伫立着那个低垂着头颅的瘦削身影。主唱能够把人烤焦的目光在这一次失去了作用，黑发吉他手依旧自顾自的拨弄琴弦，他下手越来越重， 整个人都在小幅度的颤抖。  
米克铁青着脸把目光移开，他不想再看一个神志不清的瘾君子。但来自舞台另一边的两道视线依旧默默地黏在黑发吉他手身上，它们的主人远比米克更了解真实的状况——黑发吉他手的失误并不是因为毒品，而是他体内另外一样东西在起作用。  
米克泰勒并非故意去窥视黑发吉他手的秘密，他那天其实只是想去借一个滑棒。但因为很多时候黑发吉他手实在是不怎么掩饰对他那若有若无的敌意，所以米克泰勒在门口稍微踟蹰了一会。不过最终阻拦他推开门的不是跟队友之间的龃龉，而是里面骤然响起的呻吟。  
不小心撞破别人好事的金发吉他手尴尬的打算转身离开，但透过门缝看到的情景让他骤然停住了脚步。房间内，黑发吉他手赤裸着瘦削的身体，一只手撑在桌子上，腰背弓起一个格外情色的弧度，随着他手下的动作上下起伏。但黑发吉他手的呻吟并非是由于某个技术高超的姑娘的服务，而是即将隐没在他身体里的那个蓝色的蛋状物。米克泰勒目瞪口呆的看着黑发吉他手骨节分明的手指上包裹着透明的液体，低声呻吟着把跳蛋慢慢的推入。  
金发吉他手慢慢的离开门口，祈祷刚刚那一幕被来自某处的神力从自己脑海中擦除。但是在接下来长达一个半小时的演出里，他无时无刻不在想着他的同僚体内的那个蓝色的小东西，就连爆炸的音浪也无法盖过萦绕着他的耳边的、猫一样的黑发吉他手的呻吟。米克泰勒控制不住的去看舞台另一边的黑发吉他手，看着他不断地用吉他擦碰自己的下体，扭动着大腿和腰肢，被体内那一刻不停的震动点燃了一次又一次的高潮。米克泰勒甚至能够清楚的听到震动的嗡嗡声，他能感觉到黑发吉他手的身体正在与他的紧密的贴合着，震动和电流也一起导入了他的身体。于是他用吉他遮挡住因此而勃起的性器，被汗水打湿的双手机械的操纵着琴弦，无暇再去关注台下尖叫的少女或者主唱靠过来的互动，但即使闭上眼睛，他也可以看到蓝色的跳蛋被紧紧夹在黑发吉他手体内，随着黑发吉他手的动作不断挤压着柔软的内壁，。米克泰勒看着黑发吉他手低垂的眼睛，忍不住渴望的猜测着真正的鸡巴代替跳蛋操进他体内的话，会不会得到甚至更好的待遇。  
一个半小时，这是金发的吉他手平生忍受过的最长的折磨，也是他能承受的极限。刚回到后台他就扔下了吉他，无视任何人的问候径直走入黑发吉他手的房间。此刻他除了得到对方之外别无他想。堆得乱七八糟的矮几上勉强留出一片空隙，上面排了几条白色竖线，也就是说黑发吉他手刚下台就让自己以另一种方式爽了一次，而现在演出服只褪掉一半的他出于某种对狭小空间的渴望，正把自己努力挤到沙发的缝隙里面。  
米克泰勒掩上了门，把缩在沙发里的黑发吉他手拉起来按到桌子上，顺手把快要掉出来的跳蛋仔细的塞了回去。黑发吉他手喃喃的嘟囔了几句，乖顺的趴在桌子上，用手指玩着垂落在自己眼前的头发。跳蛋早就把穴口撑得松松张开，米克泰勒很容易就顶了进去，使得跳蛋到了一个更深的位置，抵在黑发吉他手的腺体上强力的震动着，把他的呻吟逼得陡然大声起来。黑发吉他手着急的想去抚摸自己的乳头和性器，但被拉高的臀部和同样过高的鞋跟让他只能双手按在桌子上来保持平衡。在身后的控制着黑发吉他手的手指用力嵌入到他的臀部的软肉里，指甲轻而易举的留下了一道道痛楚的红痕，使得他忍不住扭头乞求，一边却又努力抬高屁股把臀肉向对方手里送去。  
直至米克泰勒射在黑发吉他手体内时，后者早已经在毒品的作用下陷入了神志不清的状态，高潮太多次的他只能射出来一点透明的液体，随即又因为疼痛的性器不成语地哼哼起来。精液和肠液混在一起糊在黑发吉他手红肿的后穴和大腿上，不知时候被他自己弄破的嘴唇一直渗着血珠，蹭在他被汗水浸湿的黑发上，使他看起来格外像米克泰勒在酒店里见过的那些刚刚度过难熬夜晚的援交女孩。  
米克泰勒耐心帮黑发吉他手清理好这片狼藉，并且像哄孩子一样回应着他那无意义的絮语，任由他的双臂缠绕着自己，被毛糙的黑发蹭的脸上痒痒的。黑发吉他手扬起的脸庞上纯真与堕落交织，那种奇异的魔力使得米克泰勒忍不住低头把黑发吉他手嘴唇上的血珠吮吸干净，但突然间的战栗让金发吉他手马上放开了他，随即逃一样的离开了房间。  
金发的吉他手勉强撑到酒店，苍白的脸色让前台小姐在他再三拒绝之后，仍然偷偷的拨通了医院的电话。他艰难的挪到自己的房间里，对镜子中的人那个人感到强烈的恶心，以他至于双膝折断一般地跪在地上，按住自己的胃干呕起来。米克泰勒因为自己的出格行为而满心厌恶和恐惧，但又因为对黑发吉他手的再次渴望而控制不住的一遍又一遍的回想刚才的事情。最终，他徒劳的躺倒在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上，任由黑发吉他手的脸庞占据自己的一切。


End file.
